A Different Life!
by Ozera's Girl
Summary: this is a story about rose and adrian, they are so good together, hope you like it!
1. Family

**Hey guy's!**

**I wrote this on the school holiday's cause i was bored. It's about 11:40am, Okay so this story is going to be RoseXAdrian...eventually.**

**Ok so here's the summary:**

**Rose and the gang have graduated and Dimitri was turned back to a dhampir. At graduation they told everyone they were in love and they all excepted their relationship. **

**4 years on, Rose and Dimitri gave up being guardians so they could be together. They have just gotten married and now have a three year old daughter named Alexi Hathaway.**

**But not everything is the way it seems, will Rose get the happily ever after she's looking for?**

**Read on to find out...**

**Chapter 1**

**Family**

**RPOV**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I groaned and hit my stupid alarm clock, i rolled over and looked at the time, it said 5:30am (Human time.) I'm so use to getting up so early now it does't bother me. I got up, carful not to wake Dimitri up, and got in the shower. After a very quick shower i went and got dressed into jeans and a red tank top.

I did my morning rutuine, washing, doing the dishes and dusting the house, when the house looked presentable i went upstairs to Alexi's room to get her up.

"Sweetie, time to get up" i said gently shaking her

"A little longer" she said turning over

"ROSE, where is my breakfast, get your lazy ASS down here now" Dimitri yelled from downstairs

"Coming" i replied

"Sweetie, you need to get up, daddy's getting angry" i whispered to Alexi, that sure got her up

"Mummy, dad scares me, i don't want him to hit you again" she said with tears in her eyes

"Don't worry honey, i'll deal with your dad, he won't ever hit you, ok now you need to get up and come downstairs" I told her and she nodded

We walked down stairs to the kitchen and i sat her at the table then went into the kitchen where Dimitri was standing looking as angry as ever.

"Where is my breakfast?" he yelled at me

"It's coming" i replied but that wasn't good enough so he back handed me, i fell to the floor holding my cheek

"Dad, don't hit mommy" i heard a little voice say and when i looked up Lexi was standing at the kitchen door

"Lexi, go sit down at the table, i'll be there in a minute" i told her

"No" she replied confidently

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" Dimitri yelled at Lexi

"I said stop hitting my mummy" Lexi replied

Dimitri started walking over to Lexi but i bet him there, i stood in front of Lexi protectively and said

"No, you will not lay a finger on my daughter"

"Move Rose, the little bitch needs to learn that she can not speak to people expecially her father like that" dimitri said to me

"Lexi, go to your room and hide don't come out until i come get you, go" i told her and she ran to her room

"Now why did you do that?" Dimitri asked me

"You will not lay a finger on my daughter EVER" i said which only made him angrier

"Roza, Roza, Roza, now you have to be punished, you do not talk to me like that" he yelled at me then punched me in the jaw, i went to run to the lounge room but he grabbed my hair and hit my head against the wall. I slid down and just layed there but that didn't satisfy him, he repeatadly kicked me in the stomach and my cries only made him kick me harder, but eventually he looked up at the clock and said

"Now you've made me late for work, i'll see you later Rose" and walked out

I tried to get up but everytime i moved it hurt so i just layed there breathing but that soon became difficult so i grabbed my phone and called a number i havn't called in 4 years. Adrien. On the third ring he picked up

"Hello" he answered

"Adrien" i barly got out

"Rose, is that you" he asked astonished

"Yer it is" i said and groaned in pain

"Rose, what's wrong" he asked worried

"Adrien, could you please come get me" i asked crying

"Rose, hey, shh,it's going to be ok, i'm on my way, where are you?" he asked

I told him where i lived and he said he'd be there in 20 minutes

**...20 Minutes Later...**

There was a knock at the door then a voice said

"Rose, it's Adrien, open up"

"It's open" i said loud enough for his moroi ears to hear

The front door opened and i heard

"Rose, Rose, OMG, open your eyes" i opened my eyes and was met by bright green ones

"Adrien"I said and he helped me sit up

"Rose, who did this" he asked, I tried to tell him Dimitri but when I opened my mouth it hurt and I groaned

Adrien noticed my disconfort and quickly healed me, I looked at him and said

"Thank you," with tears running down my face, he wipped them away and said gently

"Rose, honey, who did this?"

"Dimitri" I replied, in that one word was filled with so much pain and hurt, when I looked back at Adrien he was beyond pisssed

"Come on, lets get you out of here" he said taking a deep breath and I nodded

"I have to get Lexi" I said and ran upstairs to her room with Adrien no dout following me,

"Lexi, you can come out now" I said gently and she crawled out of her closet and ran to me crying

"Shhh, honey, it's alright, it's over, I told you he wouldn't touch you" I said hugging her closely

"But you got hurt protecting me" She sobbed

"I'm your mum, i'm supossed to protect you no mater what," I replied and kissed her head

"Sweerie, look at me" I told her, when she looked at me I wipped her tears and kissed her forehead

"This man is here to help us, do whatever he says no matter what, okay" I said and she nodded and rubbed her eyes then turned to face Adrien and asked

"What's your name?" Adrien walked over to her and knelt down so he was eye level and said

"My name Is Adrien Ivoshkov, what's your name honey?"

"My name is Alexi Hathaway but I like to be called Lexi" she said smiling then asked

"Can I call you Uncle Adee" and he smiled and nodded

"Lexi, uncle Adee is taking us to a nice place, okay, so I want you to go and pack your things," I told her and she nodded

"Ok mummy, I love you" she said and gave me a hug

"I love you to honey, now hurry" I replied and walked into my room.

I just threw all my clothes in my bags along with some other things whilst Adrien helped. Half an hour later all my stuff was packed so I went to check on Lexi

"You ready Lexi?" I asked her and she nodded and replied

"Yes"

We put our bags in the car and I buckled Lexi up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled at me. I hoped in the passenger seat as Adrien started the car and we drove away from the place I call hell, to start a new life.

**Okay guy's so that was the first chapter, I changed a few things from the other version so I hope you like it, Please review. I really don't like Dimitri yet somehow he always gets with Rose so I made a story where he's the bad guy. Sorry to everyone who actually likes him.**


	2. APOV

**Ok so this chapter is just in Adriens POV so tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

I was sitting in the meeting room listening to all the royals complain about something, everyday they have something else to complain about, Jeez can you say boring.

My phone started ringing in the middle of Lord Skeltzy complaining, I reached in my pocket but my phone wasn't there, where did I put it...ah here it is.

"Hello" I answered

"Adrien," I heard A very Familiar voice, no it couldn't be

"Rose, is that you?" I asked

"Yer, it is" she croaked out and I heard her groan in pain

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked panicked

"Adrien, can you please come get me?" she asked crying

"Rose, hey, shhh, it's alright, it's ok" whatever 'it' was

"I'm on my way, where are you?" I asked

After she told me where she was I said i'd be 20 minutes. After I hung up I said to my Aunt.

"Aunt Tatianna, I have to go" she looked at me and said

"Why?"

"Rose is in trouble" I replied and stood up

"Adrien, sit down, I don't give you my permission to leave" she exclaimed

"I don't care," I replied and started walking off when she said

"You walk out of that door and I guarentee you will NOT be king" I turned to face her and said confidently

"Rose is in trouble, you can keep your precious title"

"You'd give up being KING for her?" She asked astonished

"I'd give up EVERYTHING, just to be with her Aunt Tatianna" I said and she smiled and said softly

"Go get her Adrien," I smiled and ran to my car

When I drove to the front gates, the guardians let me out and I sped off to where Rose said she'd be. There wasn't much traffic so I got there roughly bout 15 minutes later.

The address was to a two-story house, I turned off the car and got out. I walked up to the house and knocked on the fromt door but no-one answered, so I knocked again and said

"Rose, it's Adrien, open up."

A few moments later just heard "It's open,"

I opened the door and my eyes landed on Rose, she was laying on the floor, bruised and broken, it broke my heart.

"Rose, Rose, OMG, open your eyes" I said frantically, a few moments later her eyes fluttered open revealing beautiful brown ones

"Adrien" she croaked and I helped her sit up

"Rose, who did this?" I asked, ahe tried to say something but it must have hurt to talk so I quickly healed her

"Thank you" she said with tears running down her face, I wipped them away and said gently

"Rose, honey, who did this?"

"Dimitri" she replied, that one word was filled with so much pain and hurt, it pissed me right off, that stupid Russian did this to her, I clenched my fists and took a deep breath

"Come on, lets get you out of here" I said and she nodded

"I have to get Lexi," she said and ran upstairs and I followed her thinking, who's Lexi?

When I caught up with her I saw a little girl, probably about 3, crawl out of the closet and run to Rose crying.

"Shhh, honey, it's alright, it's over, I told you he wouldn't touch you" Rose said trying to confort the child

"But you got hurt protecting me" the little girl sobbed

"I'm your mum, i'm supossed to protect you no mater what," Rose replied

MUM, Rose is a mum, who's the dad?, Rose is a mum, I kept thinking,

"This man is here to help us, do whatever he says no matter what, okay"I heard Rose say to the little girl and she nodded she rubbed her eyes and turned to face me and ask

"What's your name?" I walked over to her and knelt down so I was eye level and said softly

"My name Is Adrien Ivoshkov, what's your name honey?"

"My name is Alexi Hathaway but I like to be called Lexi" she said smiling then asked

"Can I call you Uncle Adee" I smiled and nodded

"Lexi, uncle Adee is taking us to a nice place, okay, so I want you to go and pack your things," Rose told the little girl, Lexi, and she nodded

"Ok mummy, I love you" she said and gave Rose a hug

"I love you to honey, now hurry" Rose replied and walked into what i'm guessing is hers and Dimitri's room.

She started throwing her stuff in bags so I helped her, half an hour later, all her stuff was packed so she went to check on Lexi whilst I started putting her stuff in ther car.

I put all there stuff in the car and hoped in the drivers seat as Rose buckled up Lexi. As I started up the engine Rose hoped in the passenger seat and we started to drive off.


	3. AN

Okay. So due to some really rude and obnoxious people, (and Fanfiction(.)net going all Nazi on us) I, along with many, many other people, are going on a 48 hour ban of Fanfiction(.)net from midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10, and I encourage everyone reading this to ban it also. There is a group of people who are purposely reporting stories for no obvious reason, just to get them taken off because they find it funny. The ban is a way protest, and hopefully make ff stop the group. Thank you for all who read this, and hopefully you will stay off of Fanfiction(.)net for those days.

Also...

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

sageivashkov

Ozera's Girl


End file.
